


Scene from sea_level's (a loss of control) the sky swallows whole

by Jedikatie



Series: Jedikatie's artwork [2]
Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedikatie/pseuds/Jedikatie
Summary: This is a scene from the second chapter of sea_level's vampire story.





	Scene from sea_level's (a loss of control) the sky swallows whole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sea_level](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_level/gifts).

Well, this is a drawing I did of a scene from sea_level's vampire story. This particular scene made me laugh, just because of Allen's reaction to what Michael was telling him, which is probably why it stuck with me. I've never drawn a scene from anyone's fanfic before, so hopefully I did okay. And hopefully Michael in bat form isn't too far off from what you intended, sea_level (though I know he's probably larger than he's supposed to be). 


End file.
